Recovery
by lindenrosetps
Summary: Hiccup recovers from the loss of his leg.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiccup? Hiccup, can you hear me?" asked Astrid anxiously.

Hiccup moaned, tossing feverishly in his bed. The girl winced as her eyes fell on the stump of his leg. Toothless stood beside her and gently nuzzled his rider. Hiccup groaned and moved towards him. "Dad…"

"Stoick!" Astrid poked her head outside the door. "He's calling for you."

"Come on, Gobber. It's time, if he isn't too restless." Stoick stepped inside, making an effort to move silently. "Hiccup? I'm here, lad."

"Dad," croaked Hiccup, moving restlessly. "Where…"

"Just rest, son." Stoick sat on the bed next to him, placing an anxious hand on his forehead. _Still so hot…_

"Let's try it on him." Gobber lifted the wood and metal contraption and pulled back the blanket to reveal Hiccup's stump.

"You're putting the metal leg on him now?" asked Astrid.

"Why not?" shrugged Gobber. "I think he should have it when he wakes. Would've helped me." He gently fitted it to the remains of the leg and smiled. "There. Perfect fit."

"I'll do better, Dad," murmured the delirious boy. Hiccup's face was pinched with pain and flushed with fever. "But dragons… can't kill a dragon…"

"Oh, Hiccup," whispered Stoick. "You were right all along." Tears pricked at the Viking Chief's eyelids and he hurried back outside.

"Stoick!" Gobber hurried after him.

"He's so young," whispered Stoick brokenly. "And the way he looks… what if he doesn't pull through this?"

"He'll pull through," Gobber assured him, putting a hand on his friend's arm. "He's stronger than he looks, Stoick."

"He'd better," said Stoick determindely. "We're going to need that boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup's injury had taken more of a toll on him than he cared to admit. He was a Viking. Vikings were supposed to be tough. Gobber had lost two limbs (though admittedly at different times) and survived, and he was barely functioning with one leg gone. Besides, he was ready to be up and about.

He stumbled out of bed, groaning as his metal leg caught on a floorboard and sent him pitching forwards. Toothless lunged forwards and caught him with his head.

"Thanks, bud," muttered Hiccup. His dragon had hardly left his side in the past week and had saved him from many an accident. "Let's go."

Toothless gave an anxious rumble. Hiccup rubbed his head in response. "I'm alright. We've got stuff to do." Keeping an arm on his dragon's head, he stepped out the door.

"Morning, son," said Stoick, spotting him. "Are you doing alright? You look dreadful."

Hiccup gave an attempt at a laugh. "I'm fine, dad."

"Really." Stoick gave him a look.

Gobber appeared behind him. "Hiccup, you lost a leg. That takes some time to get over. I think you should go back to bed."

"No, really. I feel perfectly fine. Right, bud?"

Toothless rumbled and shook his head.

"Thank you for your support."

"Bed, son." Stoick took the boy by the shoulders and turned him around. Hiccup yelped as the metal leg caught on a rock, Stoick's strong arms the only thing that saved him from sprawling on the ground.

"But dad, I promise. I'm fine. And I need to get used to moving with this thing."

"Hiccup. Honestly. It's okay to rest."

"But I don't need it!" Hiccup insisted. "I'm just fine." He pulled away from his father determinedly. "I've got stuff to do, if you don't mind." Still leaning on Toothless for support, he stumbled towards the town.

"Want me to go after him?" asked Gobber.

Stoick shook his head. "If we do that and force him back into bed, he'll just escape. Let the lad learn his lesson. Hopefully he'll be smart enough to figure it out."

"I doubt it," sighed Gobber. "If there's one thing he's inherited from you, it's stubbornness."

Hiccup did his best to walk normally as he headed into the village. The truth was, if he hadn't been holding onto Toothless he would have been doing a lot more falling.

"Hiccup!" cried Astrid, hurrying towards him. She was followed by the rest of the dragon riders.

"Hiccup, should you be out here?" asked Fishlegs. "You look awful."

"You look like a ghost," said Ruffnut, leaning in to examine his face. Hiccup sighed and backed away.

"Wow, you're right, sis," commented Tuffnut. "Hiccup does look like a ghost. Or… gasp… _is_ he a ghost? Hiccup, are you sure you're alive?"

"What?" Hiccup shook his head wearily, surprised at how dizzy he was. "No… guys… really. I'm perfectly alright."

"Pfft. Guys, he's a _Viking_ ," said Snoutlout. "Losing limbs is nothing. Just look at Gobber."

"Thank you for summing that up," muttered Hiccup. He tightened his grip on Toothless - the world was beginning to spin at an alarming rate.

Astrid shot Snoutlout a death glare before looking back at Hiccup. "Fishlegs and the twins are right. You look terrible."

"No, really. I'm okay. Vikings… Vikings are supposed…"

"Hiccup, seriously. You've been working yourself all week and you just lost a leg. Now go lay down."

"Supposed to be… tough…" Hiccup gave a moan and collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Toothless grunted in alarm and propped him up with his head.

"Hiccup!" groaned Astrid. "Oh, for Thor's sake. Help me get him up."

When Hiccup came to, he was in his own bed. There were three rather blurred figures bending over him. He struggled to sit up, but a massive hand pressed him down.

"Hiccup," said Stoick firmly. "Stay _put_."

"D-Dad?" asked Hiccup, gulping nervously. He knew that tone.

"Hiccup. Horrendous. Haddock."

Ooh boy. Hiccup also knew _that_ tone.

"What were you thinking?" demanded Astrid. "You don't just recover from _losing your leg_ overnight."

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, but Astrid cut him off. "Yes, it's been about a week. You still need more time."

"But I'm supposed to be a Viking," muttered Hiccup. "Vikings are tough. Gobber's lost two limbs."

"And I should know more than you that healing takes time," interjected Gobber. "This isn't just something that you can walk off. Get it? Walk off?"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Gobber's right, lad," said Stoick. "We almost lost you. Because of the leg and because of the infection. You were very sick and if you keep this up you could have a relapse. Let's not let that happen."

"You may be a lot tougher than you look," added Gobber, "but this is still going to take some time to heal and you need to give it that."

"Alright, alright," muttered Hiccup, leaning back against his pillow. To tell the truth, he felt awful. Certainly not like going anywhere.

Astrid drove the point home. "I mean it, Hiccup. If I catch you up again, I will tie you to the bed."

"I'll stay put."

"Good." Astrid smirked. "And… just to make sure… Toothless, come here."

"What are you doing?" asked Hiccup warily. Toothless padded over and sat next to the bed, grinning.

"If he even tries to get out that door, clobber him," said Astrid.

"Oh no, bud," groaned Hiccup. "Don't listen to her."

Toothless gurgled happily.

"We'll leave you to rest now, son," said Stoick. "Be sure that you do."

"Oh, he will, won't he, Toothless?" Astrid rubbed the dragon's nose, a satisfied smirk still on her face. Together, the three left the cottage.

"So, bud, I guess it's just you and me now." Hiccup sat up slowly and began to swing his legs off of the bed, ignoring the wave of dizziness that swept over him.

Toothless growled angrily and put a paw on the boy, pushing him back onto the bed. Hiccup lay down again obediently, raising his hands in defeat. "Just testing."


End file.
